Confessions
by soniczelda nerd
Summary: One-shot. While resting at Faron Woods, Zelda gathers Sheik, Impa, Lana and their new allies to a meeting, and discuss some things together. A story requested by ultimateCCC. Read and Review


**Hello to my readers. This is a one-shot that was requested by ultimateCCC. I hope you enjoy, and I apologize if characters seem OOC.**

 **Disclaimer: Link, Zelda, or anything Hyrule Warriors related do not belong to me, they are property of Nintendo.**

 **In this story, Sheik is a separate character and not Zelda.**

* * *

After Zelda had told everyone of the location of where to find the Master Sword, Link, Sheik, Lana, Impa and some new allies they had made when they traveled through the different eras to seal the three Gate of Souls, started to make their way to the Temple of the Sacred Forest.

They had made their way across most of the land, the paths being more or less smooth with little to no run-ins with monsters or the Dark Forces, which they had been grateful for. They had made their way to Faron Woods, where they had first met Lana. They walked around the familiar woods, seeing the Great Deku Tree that they had saved before.

"It feels good to be back in Faron Woods again." Said Lana.

"At the time that we came here, we were on a mission to find and stop Cia." Impa explained.

"But now not having to worry about any dangers, it's nice to see Faron Woods properly without rush or worry." Said Link.

"It was an amazing sight to behold when I first got here, so it's nice to be back, not having to worry like you said, Link." Said Sheik.

"I wonder if there are any bugs in these woods that I can meet." Said Agitha.

"We can't waste too much time here." Said Link. "We have to get to the temple so we can find the Master Sword."

"Well admittedly, it would be nice to have a bit of a break." Said Ruto.

"We can't afford to waste anymore time, Ruto. We have to keep going."

"Link, I think Ruto is right. I mean we have been traveling for a while." Said Zelda. "It's our priority to obtain the Master Sword and stop Cia, but we shouldn't rush our attack, lest we are unprepared."

"You should not let overconfidence corrupt your current objective, Link." Said Impa.

"They are right, brother." Said Darunia. "We must save our energy for when we need it."

Link looked over at Midna and Fi for their answers.

"Master, I believe if we were to continue on our path, my analysis shows that we have an 80% chance of being unprepared for the enemy." Said Fi.

"I'd hate to be a downer on this, but I agree." Said Midna. "We'd just be sitting ducks if we were attacked and none of us were 100%."

Link let out a sigh, but turned to look at the group.

"Okay, we can rest for now."

Everyone had cheered for that idea, finally getting the chance to rest after such a long journey. Zelda appeared to be very happy about this, having an idea pop up in her head. She looked over at Sheik, who was currently looking around the woods seemingly in a trance, that is until she saw Zelda looking at her. Zelda looked away but then looked at Lana, who was petting a little cucco that had come up to her. Lana giggled as she pet the little cucco, then felt eyes on her and she turned to see Zelda staring at her. Zelda again looked away and looked at the other girls, then at Link, and smiled to herself.

* * *

Later, Everyone had set up camp in Faron Woods near the Great Deku Tree, Lana saying that he will watch over them. Zelda and Sheik were by the camp sight a few feet away from Link, Darunia and Impa while the other girls were off in the woods, looking around. Link got up off the ground and looked at Darunia and Impa.

"I should go out and get some supplies for the night, maybe even find some food." Said the hero.

Darunia got up as well, grinning at Link. "Excellent idea, brother. I should go too, I need some ingredients for some good old fashioned rock stew."

Link chuckled at this. "Of course, Darunia. Although I had something different in mind for everyone. But you're welcome to tag along with me."

"Great! Let us go, brother."

"Alright." Link turned to Impa. "Impa, watch over everyone, especially Zelda."

"Of course, Link." She said.

With that, Link and Darunia went to go find some items they would need as well as food. Impa watched them leave and that's when Zelda and Sheik came over, seeing them leave too.

"Where are they going?" Asked Sheik.

"They are going to find some supplies for us." Impa replied.

Zelda looked as the hero and the goron left and smiled. She looked over at Sheik and Impa, clearing her throat to get there attention.

"Sheik? Impa?"

The two Sheikah women looked at Zelda.

"Could you two go and grab the other girls and meet me next to the Great Fairy's fountain?" She asked.

"Of course, Princess Zelda. May we ask what for?" Impa asked.

"I want to discuss something with you girls."

"What did you want to discuss with us about?" Asked Sheik.

"I think it'd be best if the rest of the girls were here."

Zelda walked off, leaving Sheik and Impa to wonder what the princess is thinking.

* * *

After a few hours, both Link and Darunia had still not returned, which Zelda had been slightly grateful for. Currently, she was in front of the entrance to the Great Fairy's fountain, sitting on her knees on the ground and was humming the lullaby that Impa would play to her when she was little, knowing the song by heart. Zelda had her eyes closed, enjoying the moment of peace she had, when she heard someone call for her.

"Zelda! We're here!"

She turned around to see that it was Sheik who called her. She saw that Sheik and Impa had brought the other girls with them, as she requested; Ruto, Midna, Agitha, Fi, and Lana. She stood up off the ground and looked at the girls.

"I'm glad you all could make it." Zelda said.

"Sure thing!" Lana said. "So what is it you wanted to talk to us about?"

"Yeah, you just wanted to chat and maybe just waste our time?" Midna said jokingly, and chuckled.

"Watch your tongue!" Impa scolded. "Do not speak that way to the princess."

"It's okay, Impa." Zelda calmly said. "She has a right to be concerned."

"And news flash, lady, I'm a princess too." Said Midna.

Impa stayed quiet, rolling her eyes and looked back at Zelda.

"As you were saying, Zelda." Sheik reminded.

"Of course." Said Zelda. "Well, let's see... I've been thinking about something for a while now, and I wanted an input from all of you."

Everyone got confused and was wondering what it could be that has Zelda distracted. Lana walked up to Zelda, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Whatever it is, Zelda, you can tell us. We're allies, remember?"

"Yes, thanks Lana." Zelda giggled.

Lana put her hand down and waited for Zelda's question.

"Well, it's about Link." She said.

"You mean Grasshopper?" Asked Agitha.

Everyone was quiet for a second and they looked at Agitha, making her feel a bit embarrassed.

"Grasshopper?" Asked Ruto.

"Yeah. He wears green clothes and it reminds me of a grasshopper." She giggled, not feeling as embarrassed anymore.

"All right then. But what happened with Link?" Asked Sheik.

"Nothing." Zelda reassured. "I just wanted to know if... Maybe we had reasons to be here with him."

"Well obviously, so that we can stop Cia." Lana answered with a giggle.

"I know that. I'm just wondering if... There's another reason."

"What do you mean?"

It didn't take long for Lana to see the blush that was creeping up on Zelda's cheeks for her to get what the princess meant, making her blush as well.

"Oh, um... Z-Zelda... I... I-" Lana stuttered at a loss for words.

"Hey, what's the big deal, girly?" Asked Midna. "She asked a question. Why so quiet all of a sudden?"

"It appears Princess Zelda's question may have caused an abrupt halt on maiden Lana." Said Fi. "I predict a 99% chance of Princess Zelda's question being responsible."

"Oh come on. How can a dumb question stop you in your tracks?"

"It's simple really." Zelda said. "For example, you joined Link so you can, like the rest of us I'm sure, stop Cia, right?"

"Well, duh. She's the one who made me like this." Midna said, gesturing to her imp body.

"Well, let's say if that wasn't the case, why else would you have been here with Link?"

"Well, that's easy. It's because-" Midna stopped mid-sentence, thinking over Zelda's question, and after thinking about it for a moment, Midna looked up at Zelda with an annoyed expression. "Are you saying I'm here because of that guy in green?"

"Yes, to put it simply."

"That's what this was about?" Asked Ruto, just as shocked as Midna. "You gathered us here to talk about Link?"

Zelda nodded and looked at the zora princess, who instantly blushed and turned her head to the side.

"Ruto, what's your reason?" Zelda asked, covering her mouth with her hand.

Ruto looked up at Zelda, still blushing

"... I do think that Link is very cute..." She admitted.

"Aww, you think Grasshopper is cute?" Agitha asked looking at Ruto.

Ruto started rubbing her arm in embarrassment after Agitha had said that.

"Don't be sad, Miss Fish Lady. I think Grasshopper is really cute too." Agitha said reassuringly.

"Um, thanks."

"It's okay, Ruto. We're on the same team together, we won't judge you." Said Zelda.

"Speak for yourself, that was pathetic!" Midna laughed.

Ruto got angry with Midna and turned to her.

"And what about you!?" She yelled.

Midna looked at Ruto, calmed down just enough to answer back.

"What about me?"

"It's not like you cared as much about being allies with us with how you are now."

"Hey, that evil witch made me like this." Midna defended. "But even if she didn't and I was in my true form, I would still want Link to be with me."

Everyone, with the exception of Fi, gasped at what Midna had said, and Midna herself caught on to what she had said and covered her mouth.

"Wait, I-I didn't mean want. I-I meant... Uh, Need!" She stuttered. "Yes, I-I would still want- I mean, need Link to be with me." Midna said, now very flustered.

She heard Zelda and Lana giggling, and she looked back at them, feeling a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

"Wh-What are you two giggling about?"

"It's just... I didn't think you'd have another reason of being allies with us." Said Lana.

"Yeah." Zelda giggled. "You never showed any signs that you cared for anyone as a person when we met you."

Midna blushed again, feeling vulnerable and flustered.

"It's okay, Midna." Zelda said.

"Yeah." Said Lana. "I mean I'll admit, talking about it know, Link is very cute and I was glad when he agreed to help me stop Cia, but I was also very happy that I was going to spend time with him."

"That's so sweet." Sheik smiled, and regretted speaking when Zelda looked at her.

"Sheik, what about you?" Asked Zelda.

"Oh, um... I don't really want to talk about it." Said Sheik.

"Come on, Sheik." Lana persisted. "Everyone else got to share their thoughts."

"N-Not Impa and Fi." Sheik countered.

Fi showed no type emotion when her name was mentioned. Impa however, Looked at the princess and the sorceress with a look of worry.

"Lana, Princess Zelda. I assure you that I don't have anything to-"

"Impa?" Zelda cut the sheikah woman off. "Is there another reason that you have joined this team?"

"No," She answered simply. "I was worried about you, so I joined Link and Sheik so that we would find you. And I will admit, Link is an attractive young man, but I don't really have feelings for him like you do, princess."

"That's fine, Impa. Thank you anyway for sharing."

Impa smiled and nodded.

"Of course, princess."

Zelda then turned to Fi, and she knew it was going to be difficult to get a clear answer from her.

"Fi?"

The Spirit of the Goddess Sword looked at Zelda, her blank, and vacant blue eyes looking towards the princess.

"Yes, princess?" Asked Fi.

"What are your thoughts on Link?"

"My master is the one who has summoned me from the Goddess Sword back in Skyloft, I am bound to him as my fulfillment from the goddess herself."

"Okay. But what is it about Link that makes you want to be with him?"

"As I've explained: It is my duty to be with my master to fulfill my duty given to me by the goddess."

Zelda knew Fi would be this hard to get an answer from, so she thought of a more direct approach that will get Fi to talk about Link, and after a few moments of thinking, Zelda asked her again.

"Fi? If your duties were not a priority, but Link still summoned you, would you still be with him?"

Surprisingly, Fi took little time to answer the question for Zelda.

"Given my current knowledge on human interactions and human emotions, I care about my master and his well-being and I would like to see him excel in his goals, no matter what they may be, in the scenario that my duty would not be a priority."

Everyone had looked at Fi in genuine surprise, seeing just how loyal and true Fi was really being. Zelda smiled, giving a bow to the spirit of the Goddess Sword.

"That was very sweet, Fi. Link sure is lucky to have someone very loyal like you on the team."

"Thank you, Princess Zelda."

Zelda smiled and turned back to Sheik, crossing her arms and giggling.

"Well, Sheik?"

Sheik smiled a small smile, and looked at Zelda.

"Well, since we're all admitting what we think, I do find Link cute too. And like Impa, I first joined this team to help save you, but I did enjoy being with him, and I'm more than happy to help him out now." Said Sheik.

"That's so sweet." Lana said.

"Thanks, Lana."

"Well it seems we all got to know each other a little more better." Said Zelda.

"Agreed." Said Ruto. "It felt good getting that off my chest."

"It was embarrassing." Midna muttered.

Sheik was able to hear her, and she turned to the twilight princess.

"I wouldn't exactly say that, Midna."

Midna turned to the sheikah girl, and lowered her head.

"You can't always go through your life with all of your emotions bottled up." Sheik than looked up at Zelda, who gave her a nodding smile, and looked back at Midna. "You have to trust that there are other people who will listen to you and your feelings, and then you will feel much better after you release your emotions to others."

Midna turned back to look at Sheik, then she looked at the rest of the team, focusing closely on what Sheik had just told her. She sighed before smiling at her allies.

"Guess you're right. I still want to get that witch back for what she did to me, but for now, I think I'll enjoy the moments I have with my allies."

"A change has certainly happened between us." Said Ruto

"Yeah." Lana agreed. "I'm glad you asked us to do this, Zelda."

"It was no problem." She smiled.

Lana looked at the girls, then remembered something, looking to Agitha.

"Hey, Agitha. You never really said what you thought."

Agitha smiled up at Lana, thankful she had remembered about her.

"Well, like I told Miss Fish Lady, I think that Grasshopper is really cute."

"Aww, that's nice."

"Hey, girl." Said Midna. "Um, aren't you a bit young to have those kinds of feelings?"

"What feelings?"

"The feelings you have for... Um, Grasshopper?" Asked Ruto.

Agitha took a minute to think about what they were talking about, then looked at the two with a cheeky grin.

"Oh, you mean lovey-dovey feelings for Grasshopper?" She asked with a giggle. "I don't have those kinds of feelings for Grasshopper, I just think he's really cute. Besides, I'm only ten years old."

"Then why are you on the team?" Midna asked.

"That's easy. Because Lana helped me when we first met, and now I want to help her, and she really wants to help Grasshopper, so now I'm helping too."

Lana felt happy when she heard Agitha admit that. She walked up to the little girl and patted her shoulder.

"That's so nice of you, Agitha." Said Lana.

Agitha smiled and hugged Lana.

"Of course."

Everyone laughed, and stuck around a bit longer at the Great Fairy's fountain until Link and Darunia returned.

* * *

A couple hours later, the girls were at the camp site talking to each other when they saw that Link and Darunia had finally returned.

"Link!" Zelda said excitedly.

Link and Darunia come back with the supplies they promised to get as well as food for all of them. Darunia was carrying some wood, and a keg while Link carried fish, and another type of meat, some rocks, and some more weapons like arrows and some more bombs. The hero and the goron got to the site and laid the supplies down next to some pebbles and wood.

"How was the salvage?" Asked Impa.

"It went well." Said Link. "Getting the supplies was no problem, but getting food was a bit of a challenge. We were both searching and hunting as much and as best we could, and it may have taken longer than expected."

"Indeed." Said Darunia. "We needed to make sure we had enough for all of you."

"Well, I'm glad you two came back safely." Zelda said.

"Thanks, Zelda." Said Link.

Zelda smiled, and Link started to go with Darunia to get some food ready before it was dark out. Link pulled something out of his pouch and looked at the girls.

"Oh yeah, I also gathered some nuts and fruit too, if you girls wanted some."

"Thank you, Link." Sheik said.

"We sure can rely on you if we ever need anything, don't we?" Asked Lana.

"You bet. Oh, speaking of which." He reached into his other pouch and pulled out a jar. "Agitha, I got something that I'm sure you'll love."

Agitha got up and went to Link and he showed her the jar. She gasped in surprise when she saw that it was a butterfly.

"I saw this when me and Darunia were out, and I figured I get it for you." He said.

"I... I..." Agitha was at a loss for words.

Link was worried, until suddenly she brought him in for a hug. Link was caught off guard and looked at her, and she looked up at him with the brightest of smiles on her face.

"Thank you. It's absolutely beautiful." She said.

Link gave her the jar, and smiled back at her.

"I figured since you're the youngest here, you should might as well get something out of this big adventure to cherish."

Agitha wasted no time in hugging him again. Link hugged back and looked at the girls, who were happy for Agitha.

"Remind me that I would need to give something to all of you for helping us." He said.

All the girls nodded, looking as Link and Agitha continue the hug.

"Of course, Link." Zelda said.

Link and Agitha broke the hug, and Link went to go help Darunia prepare the food for everyone.

Zelda, along with the other girls, were happy to have had that time to speak with each other, giving them the chance to know each other better, and why they remained to be together as allies. If it weren't for Link, this alliance would be very different, and the girls were happy they had Link as the foundation of this whole team.

* * *

 **And That's the one-shot. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed, and thank you again to ultimateCCC for requesting this story. Don't forget to leave a review.**


End file.
